


Unexpected

by Spifflicated



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Tickling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spifflicated/pseuds/Spifflicated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started innocently enough, a movie playing quietly in the background, Nishinoya curled up in his boyfriend’s lap. They exchange teases and chuckles. The smaller man lays his head back on Asahi’s shoulder, and sticks out his tongue. And within seconds there’s hands at his sides, and the libero lets out a squeak as Asahi starts tickling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first finished fic since I was in middle school, haha. Anyway, I like AsaNoya, I like pants-wetting, so this happened at like, 4 am one night. Enjoy.

It started innocently enough, a movie playing quietly in the background, Nishinoya curled up in his boyfriend’s lap. They exchange teases and chuckles. The smaller man lays his head back on Asahi’s shoulder, and sticks out his tongue. And within seconds there’s hands at his sides, and the libero lets out a squeak as Asahi starts tickling.

He squirms and laughs, trying to escape the larger man’s hands. He’s all too aware of the pressure in his bladder, regretting his decision to ignore it earlier. The ace’s fingers stay busy. Finally, Nishinoya can barely take it, squealing a bit before managing out,

“A-Asahi, stop…! I’m gonna pee!!”

Asahi, however, either ignores or doesn’t hear the plea, as he continues tickling his small boyfriend. Nishinoya tenses, then his whole body relaxes as a stream of hot piss escapes him, soaking his boxers and sweatpants. Asahi’s face flushes when he feels the liquid hit his legs, discovering his boyfriend was _not_ , in fact, bluffing.

The wing spiker tries to choke out an apology, but can’t seem to muster one as he watches the wet spot in Nishinoya’s pants spread. He feels inexplicably turned on, the smaller boy melting into pleasure as he empties his bladder, letting a sigh of relief escape him as his stream trickles off. Then the intense, musky scent hits Asahi’s nose, his cock rising to attention. The libero opens his mouth for an ‘I told you,’ but, feeling Asahi’s hardened member, suddenly has something else on his mind.

“Babe… did you just get a boner from me pissing myself? From me pissing _all over your lap_?”

The ace whimpers and attempts to deny it, but Nishinoya grins and grinds his wettened ass against the larger man. The rapidly cooling liquid feels amazing, and Asahi grunts.

“You did!" Nishinoya snickers. " You’re helplessly turned on by me wetting myself~”

The smaller man gently pushes Asahi onto his back, discarding his sweatpants in favor of his boxers, which are much more saturated with the liquid. He crawls over and plops himself down on his boyfriend's chest. The smell is almost overwhelming this close, and Asahi gives up on fighting it, reaching back and grabbing one of Nishinoya's asscheeks in each hand, gently pulling him foreward a bit, burying his nose in the damp fabric, hands kneading the libero's ass as he revels in the scent. Then, a testing tongue darts out, and oh god, the taste ts even better than the smell. He runs his tounge up the outline of the growing erection behind the fabric. Nishinoya whimpers and thrusts his hips upwards, rubbing the piss-soaked fabric against the larger man's nose. He breathes in deeply, mumbling to himself.

"Hm? What was that? Gonna have to speak up, big guy..."

"This is _so_ hot..."

Nishinoya quirks a brow, then grins. Ignoring the whine of protest from Asahi, he climbs off of his lover's chest. He sheds his underwear, carring it to the other side of the couch, where he quickly tugs the ace's pants ans bxers to his knees in one swift motion. Asahi's breath hitches when the cold, wet fabric wraps around his cock, and Nishinoya starts slowly pumping him. The lingering smell and damp boxers make the simple motion a thousand times more erotic, and Asahi shudders, already close. The libero quickens his pace, focused on his partner's face twisted up in pleasure, the wing spiker's mumbles of 'more' and 'fuck, yes' egging him on, as he tightens his grip and gives a few more strokes before Asahi cries out, white liquid splashing onto his stomach. The larger man relaxes in his afterglow, as Nishinoya gathers his soiled clothes and tosses them into the hamper. He grabs his boyfriend's hands and pulls him up and off of the couch, promising that Asahi can repay him after they've cleaned up, leading him into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments/Kudos are appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr @Volleyballroyalty if you wanna talk!


End file.
